


Sick Night, Sick Baby.

by ChelseaStark_x



Series: Little!Alex [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dada!Hercules, Daddy!Lafayette, Diapers, Gen, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, I'm Sorry Lin-Manuel Miranda, I'm a sucker for ageplay, Infantilism, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual, Non-Sexual Age Play, Polyamorous Alexander Hamilton, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Hercules Mulligan, Polyamorous John Laurens, Polyamorous Lafayette, Polyamory, Popcorn the Elephant is back folks, Protective Marquis de Lafayette, Sorry Not Sorry, but ay oh here we are, diaper wearing Alexander Hamilton, he never thought it would be some teenager girl in her bedroom on a Saturday night, i'm sure when Hamilton was alive and stressing over his legacy, little!Alexander Hamilton, messy diaper, papa!john, writing about him being an adult baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 05:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaStark_x/pseuds/ChelseaStark_x
Summary: Baby Alex gets sick.





	Sick Night, Sick Baby.

**Author's Note:**

> It's only taken me a year and 7 months to add a second part to this!
> 
> Can be read as a oneshot but do be sure to read the first part anyway!
> 
> As always the French is from Google Translate so if it's wrong, just let me know.

Lafayette looked exhausted as he bounced a crying Alex around in his arms, pacing around the nursery as he did. John looked on, sat in a wooden rocking chair, with a sympathetic smile on his face. 

They’d settled into an easy routine once they’d found out about Little Alex and most nights were dedicated to looking after the baby. Sometimes Alexander had to been forced into relaxing because he just didn’t understand the meaning of taking a break, for someone who was months ahead of his work schedule Hercules didn’t understand why Alexander panicked but still helped out were he could.

Currently, poor baby Alex was crying. His bed time was an hour ago but he had yet to let go of Lafayette. Whilst the baby didn’t have favourites in the way of caregivers, he definitely gravitated more towards Lafayette when he was feeling down and miserable. Right now the baby wasn’t feeling too well, Alexander had been working non stop for two weeks running on four hours sleep in that time. Granted it was a difficult time in the office and there was a lot of pressure on Alexander but it didn’t give him an excuse to stop looking after himself, not in the eyes of his partners and caregivers at least.

But now the project had been completed an Alexander had worked himself sick which meant Lafayette and John were dealing with a poorly baby who just wanted them to make it better and broke their hearts with each cry and whimper.

A diaper was on the baby as he was having a difficult time telling them when he needed to use the potty. He had Popcorn squished between his and his Daddy’s chest and a pacifier in his mouth but it wasn’t doing anything to make him feel better. Lafayette was soothingly rubbing and patting his diapered bottom and it made him feel a small bit happier but overall he felt miserable and Daddy and Papa weren’t doing anything to make it better. Well maybe that was a lie but Alex was too far gone to care.

John had sent Hercules a text half an hour into this crying session, realising that Alex wasn’t going down any time soon. Hercules had to stay in late at the store today because he had so many orders coming in recently, not that either John or Lafayette thought the extra person being here would help. Alex just wanted someone to make him feel better and none of them could do that, though Hercules had agreed to pick up some supplies on the way home.

“I know, I know, mon bébé, you feel icky. Daddy’s here, shush, it’s ok, je sais, je sais (I know, I know).” John looked on with a fond smile, knowing that Lafayette didn’t realise he was switching between languages. Alex lifted his head and looked at his Daddy, a pout somehow forming even with the pacifier in his mouth. 

“Daddy,” Alex started, voice muffled behind the pacifier but the whine could be heard clear as day. Lafayette patted his bottom again and shushed him gently.

That’s when Lafayette noticed that Alex had used his diaper and that was only adding to his little boys discomfort. Quickly, he lay Alex down on the changing mat, all the supplies he needed were already out for him thankful and he made quick work of lifting Alex’s legs up and removing the diaper. He had no pyjama pants on, every time one of them tried the baby kicked a fuss. He slid a fresh diaper under Alex before using the powder and cream he had and fastened the clean diaper. Alex was wailing at this point, not loving the fact that Daddy had put him down even if it was to make him more comfortable.

The tears fell down Alex’s face and Lafayette responded to the grabby hands that were being thrust towards him, instantly going back to bouncing his baby in an attempt to calm him down. The bouncing and fresh diaper helped make Alex feel a bit better and the tears fell at a less alarming rate. 

“How about a bottle, baby? Est-ce que cela vous ferait sentir mieux?(Would that make you feel better?) Huh?” Thankfully Alex was used to the switching languages, Lafayette was feeling out of his element. Alex had never been sick around them before, Alexander had but that was a completely different experience. The confusion and need to help his baby had him switching back and forth between languages without noticing.

John took that as his que to go downstairs and make a bottle for Alex. He felt even more helpless than Lafayette did, at least the baby wanted comfort from Lafayette, John just had to sit back and watch. 

When John finally made his way back upstairs he entered the nursery and saw it was empty. Frowning, he turned around and saw the light in their main bedroom was on. Upon entering the room he smiled softly at the scene in front of him.

Lafayette, miracle worker Lafayette, had somehow managed to get Alex’s tears to stop. Now all that could be heard were soft sniffles, an occasional whine and Lafayette's quiet cooing. Alex had reached up and held Lafayette’s cheek in his hand whilst Lafayette ran a hand through his little boys hairs, breaking the knots that had formed as a result of the slight fever he’d gotten. The scene was so relaxed and so different from the one John had left that he felt like he was disturbing them, which was ridiculous. 

Lafayette looked up when he heard the floor boards creek, smiling softly when he saw John there with a bottle in his hand. He gestured for John to join them, all three of them settled on the bed, Alex whined a small bit before seeing John and smiling. John smiled back and placed his hand on the baby’s belly, rubbing small circles that seemed to sooth Alex. He handed the bottle to Lafayette who gently pulled the pacifier from Alex’s mouth, also drawing a whine, but before it could go further Lafayette placed the teat of the bottle into the baby’s mouth.

“We’ve got a pauvre bébé (poor baby) on our hands, huh papa?” John hummed sympathetically as Alex pouted, well tried to as best one could with a bottle in their mouth. The small family spoke quietly among themselves, voices just above a whisper, it felt like any louder and the atmosphere would break and they’d have a crying baby on their hands again.

Alex fell asleep after another hour, thankfully he hadn’t cried since Lafayette had moved him into their bedroom. Poor baby must be exhausted by now, Lafayette knew he was feeling the strain and he wasn’t the one who had pulled a two week long all nighter to finish his work. He could tell John was exhausted too so he shifted the baby in his arms into a more comfortable position between him and his Papa. It didn’t take long for John to fall asleep either and Lafayette smiled softly, placing a kiss to Alex’s hair before drifting off himself.

Hercules returned a few hours later, climbing into bed next to John, and smiled down at his family. He was sad he’d missed out on what looked like family cuddle time but having the chance to see them all curled up together, sleeping peacefully put a big smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoyed. I know Hercules wasn't really in this, I don't know why, but he'll be back.
> 
> Be sure to check out my other work, I've got a lot of reader inserts and a prompt list that you can use. You don't have to request reader inserts by using the prompt list, it can be ships too!


End file.
